


Кому-то не повезло

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Witch Curses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Хорошего человека должно быть много!..
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 3





	Кому-то не повезло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unlucky for Some](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/724563) by Dizzo. 



_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Сначала Сэм подумал, что у него едет крыша.  
  
Потом он стал _надеяться_ , что у него едет крыша.  
  
Но ему никогда так не везло.  
  
Он никогда раньше не слышал о размножающих проклятьях.  
  
Он лихорадочно соображал, глядя как тринадцать озадаченных Динов с любопытством осматриваются по сторонам и ревниво поглядывают друг на друга.  
  
Он знал, что их с Дином скромных средств не хватит, чтобы прокормить всю ораву, и понимал, что устраиваться на ночлег станет теперь далеко не так просто.  
  
И он ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО не хотел оказаться рядом, когда начнется спор о том, кто сядет за руль Импалы.  
  


* * *


End file.
